Finding Love
by conspiringredhead
Summary: This story is set in the summer after Ron and Hermione's fifth year. Ronald discovers his feelings for Hermione. Does she feel the same? I may bring in Harry and Ginny later...rating may also change...PLEASE REVIEW!
1. New Discoveries

A/N: I was recently inspired to write this Ron/Hermione romance. I have a wonderful boyfriend and people say he looks a lot like Ron(I think he's much cuter). And I have been compared to Hermione many times. So I kinda put a little of my own relationship into this...I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling! I do not own any of these characters! sigh

"For Christmas Break Hermione went...er...skiiing. Yeah, I think that's what she called it. It's this thing where Muggles strap pieces of wood to their feet and go down a snow covered mountain. They do it for fun! It sounds so weird." Ron said before piling more mashed potatoes into his mouth. Mr. Weasley was going on about a Muggle sport that he had learned about recently.

"Awww...ickle Ronnikins is talking about his girlfriend again!" Fred said loudly to George.

"Isn't it precious?" George replied.

"Hush, you two." Mrs. Weasley reprimanded as the twins made kissy noises.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ron yelled, knocking his chair over backward as he got up.

"Is little Ronny mad?" said Fred in a falsely shocked voice.

"May I be excused?" Ron asked his mother through gritted teeth.

"Of course, dear."

He threw down his napkin and stomped up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door behind him and plopped down on his bed.

'Why do Fred and George love to torture me like this?' Ron thought to himself. 'Why do they still live here anyway? The joke shop is supposed to be going so well. Why can't they just get a place of their own?' Ron rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling.

So what if he mentioned Hermione occasionally? He just made one comment at the dinner table...and there was one at lunch...and he said something about her while working in the yard this morning...and he had mentioned her during the Quidditch match last night.

'It doesn't mean anything.' he said to himself. But deep down he knew that it did. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He kept seeing her face. Suddenly, Ron realized it: he liked Hermione.

'Bloody hell! I DO like Hermione...But...There's nothing wrong with it. It's natural for a boy to like a girl.' he assured himself.

He rolled over and closed his eyes; he could see her. She was curled up in her favorite chair in the Gryffindor Common Room with her nose buried in a book. Her honey-colored eyes zoomed across the page as a strand of bushy hair escaped from behind her ear. Ron walked over to her; they were alone in the Common Room.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Oh! Hi, Ron." she said brightly as she closed her book and sat it down beside her. "What's up?"

"Hermione, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Ron?" she asked as her eyes danced beautifully.

"I really like you, Hermione...as more than a friend, I mean. Do you think you would want to do something with me during the next Hogsmead visit?"

Hermione stood up and moved closer to Ron. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked smiling.

Ron woke to his mother knocking on the door. She poked her head into his room.

"Ron, I was thinking. How about sending Hermione an owl inviting her to stay with us this summer?"

'It was all a dream.' Ron thought to himself touching his cheek where Hermione had kissed him. A sick feeling settled into his stomach. He longed for it to be real. Just then, he realized what his mother had asked.

"Really?" he said sitting up quickly. "I mean...whatever you think" he added trying to sound casual.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Yes, I think you...er...well...ALL of us would like her to stay. Send Pig with a letter for her." She glanced up at the owl twittering around its cage. As Mrs. Weasley closed the door, Ron wondered if Fred and George's comments had anything to do with it. They had been saying things like, "How's your girlfriend, Ronnikins?" all summer. But right now he didn't care. Hermione was going to come and stay! He knew she'd come.

Ron jumped up and practically ran to his desk. He pushed his books onto the floor and dug in the drawer for a piece of parchment and a quill. As soon as he found what he needed, he positioned his quill above the parchment. He thought a bit and finally scribbled a short note.

Hermione,

Mum said that it would be alright for you to stay with us this summer. Please say that you'll come.

Ron

'There,' Ron thought as he read it to himself, 'that'll work.' He rolled up the parchment and went over to pig. He tied the letter to the owl's leg as it squirmed in his hands.

"Okay, Pig,' he instructed the owl as it zoomed around his head, "take this to Hermione and be sure to get a reply. " Ron watched as the little bird flew out into the night air and disappeared.

"Please come, Hermione," he whispered as he gazed at the stars, "please."


	2. Summer Dreams

A/N: I would like to thank the awesome reviewers! They really inspired me to get to work on this chapter. I'm not sure what's in store for Ron and Hermione, but I have a million ideas! This chapter is a little boring...don't worry; it'll get better. I just have to get everything set up!

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!

Ch. 2 - Summer Dreams

Hermione woke to something fluttering over her. She opened her eyes to see what it was.

"Pig!" Hermione shouted, instantly awake. She had been having the sweetest dream. She and Ron were alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. While reading Hogwarts: A History for about the millionth time, Ron came up to her and asked her on a sort of date during the next Hogsmead trip. Hermione had kissed him on the cheek in reply.

Hermione threw back her covers and jumped out of bed. She grabbed the little owl and untied the letter from its leg. It was from Ron; it had to be! She quickly unrolled the parchment and her eyes zoomed over the letter.

Hermione,

Mum said that it would be alright for you to stay with us this summer. Please say that you'll come.

Ron

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She was going to spend the summer with Ron! She spun around and plopped herself onto her bed. Gazing at the ceiling, she pictured the familiar red hair and light blue eyes. Hermione had fallen in love with him years ago. Llast year it was almost unbearable to see him everyday; she longed to tell him how she felt, but she was too shy. They fought constantly, but Hermione knew they had something special. She thought Ron felt the same about her but couldn't be sure. Who knows what goes on in the minds of teenage boys.

Suddenly she was jerked back to reality. She still had to ask her parents. Hermione had spent so much of her vacations in the Wizarding World. Her parents would probably want her home for the summer.

'I'm going, and no one's going to stop me.' Hermione thought determinedly. 'But I'm sure Mum and Dad will let me go. They've never said no before.' She reasoned.

Hermione jumped up and ran down the stairs. Her mum was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and her dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Hermione." Her mother said brightly. "Would you like bacon or sausage?."

"Good morning, Mum. Bacon, please." She responded in the most cheerful voice she could muster that early in the morning. She had to be pleasant if she was going to ask them about going to the Burrow.

"Good morning, Dad!" She said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You're in a good mood today, Pumpkin." He said smiling and putting down the paper.

"Oh! It's just a beautiful day." She didn't want to let them know her motive yet.

"Here you go, sweetie." Hermione's mother sat a plate, full of bacon and eggs, down in front of her.

"It looks great, Mum." She said sweetly as she dug in.

The family started eating and Hermione thought it might be a good time to ask.

"I got a letter from Ron this morning."

"He's the red-haired one, isn't he? He seems like a nice young man." Her mother said.

"Yes, that's him...He and his family were wondering if I would come stay with them this summer. I would really like to." She added quickly, ready to get it over with.

"Hermione, you've only spent half of the summer with us! You're away at school all year and you spend many of your vacations there, too!" Her dad said frowning.

"Please, dad!" Hermione pleaded.

"I think it will be alright. Just let us speak with his parents first." Hermione's mother had guessed about Hermione's feelings for Ron. Hermione had been talking about him all summer, but she didn't want to say anything to Hermione about it.

Hermione couldn't be happier with her mother. She was going to spend the rest of the summer with Ron!

"If you think so, dear." Hermione's father was never one to argue(thank God).

Hermione swallowed the rest of her breakfast and sprinted upstairs to write a letter to Ron. She ran to her desk and grabbed a piece of parchment from a neat stack.

Ron,

My mum and dad said that I could come! They just want to speak with your parents first. You could use Floo Powder to come pick me up. Our parents cantalk then. It doesn't matter when you come; anytime is fine. See you soon!

Hermione

Hermione wanted to make the arrangements in this letter so the process would be smoother and she could get to the Burrow sooner. Otherwise they'd be sending owls back and forth trying to set a date and time. She read back over the letter and called Pig down from the top of her wardrobe. She tiedthe parchmentto the owl's tiny leg and senthim back to Ron.

"I'll be there soon, Ron." Hermione whispered as she gazed out her window, soaking up the morning sun and the fresh summer breeze. "I'll be there soon."

A/N: Don't forget to review!


	3. Rescue Me

**_A/N: Okay, here is Chapter 3! I know it's rather short, but I wanted to save the Burrow for the next chapter. That's when everything will get really good! Please review; it really motivates me to write new chapters! Feel free to add this story/me to your favorites list:)_**

**Chapter 3 - Rescue Me**

Hermione sat anxiously on her trunk in front of the empty fireplace. Ron had called her last night on the telephone, which he was STILL calling the fellytone. However, heHAD learned not to yell after the call he had made to Harry that one time. They agreed that Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley would come to pick Hermione up at 3 'o clock that afternoon.

'Where are they?' Hermione thought, checking her watch for the fourth time in the last two minutes. Hermione was all packed and ready to go. She knew this would be the best summer of her life. She would be spending the summer with Ron! Hermione pictured herself and Ron at the Burrow laughing and talking. She wished desperately that a new sort of relationship betweenthem would be the result of the summer.

Suddenly green flames crackled in the fireplace.

"Mum...Dad...the Weasley's are here!" Hermione yelled as her excitement rose.

Just as the Granger's hurried into the living room(looking rather frightened at the sight of the green flames), Ron emerged.

"Ron!" Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around the red-haired boy. After all, she hadn't seen him in what seemed like ages.

"I...er...'lo Hermione" Ron stammered as she released him. They both turned shades of crimson. There was an awkward silence before Mr. Weasley stepped out of the fireplace followed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Hermione, dear." Mrs. Weasley said warmly.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to stay at the Burrow this summer, Mrs. Weasley...I believe you've met my mum and dad." Hermione said, gesturing to her mother and father.

"Yes, we have. It's nice to see you both again." said Mr. Weasley rushing forward. He looked as if he were in heaven. His eyes were very large as he looked around at the Muggle items in the house.

Hermione stepped over to Ronwhile the adults talked. He seemed even taller and there was still a pink twinge to his ears.

"Er...how has your summer been so far, Ron?" Hermione asked as she looked shyly at her shoes.

"Oh...uh...it's been fine. How 'bout yours?" Ron replied, rocking on the balls of his feet with his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Yeah, it's been okay. Have you heard from Harry? He's sent me a letter or two. I think he's still pretty torn up about Sirius."

"Yeah, I've gotten a couple of owls. I've invited him to stay with us, too. The Order will go get him on Tuesday." Ron replied in a rather regretful tone. He really wanted to spend the summer along with Hermione, but he didn't want to have a repeat of the row last summer.

"Oh, great." Hermione said in what she hoped was a cheerful voice(obviously she didn't pick up the regret in Ron's voice). Harry was one of her best friends, but he had been so moody for the last year.

'Stop it!' she commanded herself, 'Poor Harry has just lost the only parent figure he's ever had! He has every right to be moody!' Hermione felt so selfish; she just wanted to spend the summer with Ron. She had completely forgotten about Harry. However, today was only Sunday. She would have a little time with Ron before Harry arrived.

"Ready to go, you two?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she bewitched Hermione's trunk to hover a few inches above the floor.

"Yes, I've just got to find Crookshanks." Hermione replied looking around. She spotted an orange bottle-brush tail sticking out from under the large couch. Hermione said her goodbyes and called to Crookshanks, who jumped reluctantly into her arms.

Using the Floo Powder, Ron departed first followed by Hermione and Crookshanks, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's trunk, and finally Mr. Weasley(he was ratherslowabout leaving the interesting Muggle house). Although Crookshanks squirmed in her arms, Hermione felt so happy to be going to the Burrow; it was as if she had been rescued by her prince.

A/N: How did you like it? It's gonna get good in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
